Rise of the Guardians: Random Stories
by Polymer1
Summary: This is basically a colletion of random RotG stories that I either thought of or (in most cases) didn't finish properly. Some are good, some are bad, some tear out your soul and eat it for dinner. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay these are basically random ideas or short stories that i made around Rise of the Guardians a while ago actually and i forgot about. Not all of them are actuall story, stories, more the concept of the story. So if anyone wants to take something and run with it you're more than welcome too. I should mention that some of the ideas come from other writers...and i'm sorry i cant remember their names. But basically if you have read something similar before chances are their's came first, and they deserve all the credit.**

#1

Winter is cold and it is cruel and it Kills.

The only thing that goes better than cold and dark, is cold and dead.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

"I'm stuck in puberty for all eternity and you THINK you have problems!"


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Jack had gotten himself into another fight. It happened occasionally, Tooth and North totally flipped everything someone or something tried to harm their precious snowflake. bunny was slightly less worried. And no he did not give Jack fighting lessons, the Winter spirit had turn out to be a better fighter than the Pooka. To be fair though, Bunny was a little out of practice while Jack had spent the last three hundred years fending for himself.

Bunny stood back as a Yuki-Onna screeched something painful to his ears as Jack dodged around the other guests. Sandy appeared at his side. He too was not overly worried by the youngest Guardians predicament.

The flying blade was neatly avoided by every other guest, Jack unfortunately was looking the other direction, right up until the last minute. Noticing the deadly U.F.O (not even Bunny was entirely sure what that thing was) Jack was not given a chance to dodge to the side. So he did the obvious thing.

He leaned backwards, and it is safe to say that no one at that particular party would challenge Jack Frost to a game of limbo...ever again.

Okay Bunny was very impressed, with the next series of projectiles getting steadily lower Jack went from his torso being perpendicular to legs, bending at the knees to keep a perfectly straight back (note to self, must check out Jack's stomach muscles)


	4. Chapter 4

#4

Jack stood there in the middle of North's meeting room, desperately trying not to laugh. The Wind had followed him inside...again. But that would be fine, she stayed curled around him most of the time and things very rarely got broken, if it weren't for the comments.

Not for the first time Jack was incredibly glad that the others could not understand her. Some of them were incredibly rude. It was an old pattern that they had slipped into over 300 years in each others company. Whenever Jack was feeling worried or depressed the Wind would make rude, snarky comments about whoever had brought those feelings on her frost child, just to hear him laugh.

Now that Jack was a Guardian, it was more out of habit that she did it. And it was getting increasingly problematic for Jack. He had tried explaining that the Wind talked to him, and that he could understand her. But the Guardians had only looked at him oddly, enticing new comments from the Wind. Still, bursting out laughing in the middle of a skirmish with Pitch was less than opportune.

And, to put things mildly, the other Guardians were getting rather pissed off with the whole thing. Bunny in particular.

"What in the bloody hell is so funny?!"

The latest occurrence was walking through the snow around the Pole, they had agreed to help North renew his wards there. Jack if only to clear away the snow. Bunny was less that happy with the situation, but North had pulled in an old favour. Now Bunny was merrily (or not so merrily) freezing his tail off in sub-zero temperatures.

Jack may or may not have reduced the temperature by a few degrees deliberately.

Of course Jack laughing for no apparent reason was the last straw. Whatever excuse the Frostbite used for laughing at them, Bunny did not readily believe the story about the 'wind'.


	5. Chapter 5

**This one, i might actually go back and finish at some point. If i do, i will let you know. (either way if someone wants to use this as a prompt, please do.)**

#5

It had been eon's since the Death had come. Since Jack Frost had been freed of his oath as a Guardian so that he could survive it.

He had survived it, just. With a lot of help from the man in the moon and mother nature. Mim was now his best friend and closest confidant, Mother Nature...well they essentially did the same thing now, they were two parts of the whole.

In the Billions of years since the last life died and the Guardians faded from lack of belief, Jack had reshaped the world. Together he and Mother Nature had revived the Pookan race, and the Human race. Now they shared the planet called Earth.

Jack grinned a little to himself as he watched the reincarnation of an old friend practice with his boomerang. What Aster would have said to the Pookans and Humans alike worshiping Jack and Mother Nature as gods, he had no idea.

But with the revival of life came the revival of fear, and E. Aster Bunnymund was not the only past immortal to be reborn. Pitch was slowly regaining strength and power, it was a good thing Sandy had already been around for a long time, had rediscovered the power of the Sands with the help of Jack and Mim.

Jack knew that as much as he wanted to, he could never be a Guardian again. He had spent too long alone, with only the wind for company. And no matter how you looked at it 16 Billion years was far longer than 300. He had almost lost sight of his centre too many times. He was too old, what he wanted now was rest.

But Mim seemed reluctant, and despite everything had been nudging Jack ever towards Guardianship again. He would be the eldest this time, instead of the youngest.

Jack thought it would get plain weird, ever since the death he had worn a heavy cloak and hood, ice had formed down his front to look like a beard, and when no one could see his face to prove otherwise. They had called him 'Father Frost', 'Old Man Winter'. The name Jack Frost had long been forgotten.

"I'm going to give them their memories, at least enough for them to know you."

Mim was dragging the skeleton from the closet once again.

"Why? They don't need to know me. I am not a Guardian any more."

It was an old conversation, that they had had over millennia. Mim sighed.

"Jack, whatever else you may be you are a Guardian. And oath or no, you never stopped."

Jack was inclined to agree with this, though he would never tell Mim so. But what made him stop from the witty remark he had on the tip of his tongue was Mim's next words.

"I have already told Sanderson that he was not the first that I chose. When the time is right Jack, you will fight beside them again."

Mim had already told Sandy? Well that was just great.

Even now as he watched the young Pooka warrior practice his drill, Jack remembered the horror as he watched him die. When the Guardians had faded, leaving only him, alone again.

Being believed in as a deity meant a number of things, one of which was being seen and being able to choose who saw him. It was nice, once there were actual sentient lifeforms for him to show himself too.

The young Bunnymund was getting closer to the rock outcrop Jack was perched on, Mim had said it was time he was given his Guardianship, be made as much a spirit as a being of flesh and blood.

Standing up from his comfortable crouch Jack let himself be seen by a young, inexperienced E. Aster Bunnymund.

Still the Pooka did not notice him, Jack shook his head to himself, his old friend would have wept at such a lax attitude to one's surroundings.

"E. Aster Bunnymund!" Jack called, well the subtle approach wasn't working, and in the fading light of dusk he doubted that it would.

Jack wished he had a camera, he wished that camera's still existed or had been reinvented because Bunny's face was priceless and jack had to control himself more than ever to stop himself laughing. It would not do to have the Spirit, no God of Winter laughing like a teenager.

He looked just like the old Guardian of Hope, if a little younger and Jack went from trying not to laugh to trying not to cry in the space of a heartbeat.

"Who are you? What da' ya' want?" As Bunny became more nervous his accent became stronger. The Warren was always in Australia, or the equivalent considering that Jacks many temper tantrums over the eon's had shifted the landmasses more often than he could count.

"I am Winter, I want to talk to you."

Bunny's reaction changed so swiftly from angry and defensive to servile and anxious it made Jack stomach role. Were they really so afraid of him? He hated fear.

"Do not be afraid of me Bunnymund, I came to ask your help."

The large Pooka's ears twitched and he straightened.

Under his hood Jack allowed himself to smile, he needed to smile more often he thought. Especially since he had finally given in to Mim, he would return to being a Guardian, though only officially when the others were all assembled.

"Why would Winter need my help?"

"Because the darkness is rising, and with it comes fear. You have something that can help fight that fear."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

So like Bunny to be defensive, though to be fair Jack was letting himself have way too much fun being cryptic.

"Hope."

"Hope? Really? That all?"

"Well, the warrior training might come in handy. But it is the Hope that you can give that will make you strong against the fear. You are the Guardian of Hope."

It was well known across the globe that Sanderson Mansnoozie was the Guardian of Dreams. That the Man in the Moon was the Guardian of Wishes and the first. People were slowly recognising Jack or 'Father Frost' as a Guardian too, though what of no one really knew. Bunny was therefore very aware of the honor that he was being given. Chosen as the Guardian of Hope.

"M-Me?"

"I don't see anyone else around."

"Bu-But, why?"

"Because you always have Hope, that is your centre. It is going to be needed in the coming war."

"War? Now hang on you never said anything about war."

"Well, there's going to be fighting involved, and a lot of death. I would say that is war. You can help though, you can give people Hope for an end."

Bunny was still shocked, Jack could see that, but he also saw the beginnings of the warrior. Slowly Jack watched as a Bunny he was far more familiar with rose to the surface.

"What hav' I gotta do?"

"Don't give up. As simple as that really, no matter how bad things get, do not give up. Your magic is already growing when you need it, it will come."

Jack had passed his message on, but seeing his old friend, who wasn't his friend hurt too much, right to his centre. Jack leapt up into the air running from the past and a future that could only hurt him.

"Oi! Were're ya' goin'."

"You have what you need, I cannot fight in this battle. Good luck."

With that Jack left the young, confused and proud Pookan warrior in the southern outback.

Mim had talked to Sandy directly, the other Guardians he was leaving to Jack.

The second meeting was Tooth, the war with the dark had been raging for 200 years. Bunny had risen as the greatest General of the people a true beacon of hope in the ever encroaching darkness. People had started to forget what the light had been like.

It was time for them to remember.

There she was, or rather, she wasn't. The young indian girl dancing in the courtyard of her families home. Though already Jack could see the changes, feathers slowly poking out through her thick black hair and the slight lump on her back where wings were starting to form.

The dark brown eyes had long ago given way to violet.

Jack blinked and shook himself, it would not do to cry in front of the new Guardian.

"Toothiana."

The girl, young woman really, stopped her giddying twirls and stumbled to a halt as Jack allowed himself to appear from the cold in front of her.

"Father Frost."It was no more than a whisper, but it was enough to make Jack smile. She still had that wonderful tendency to flutter when she was nervous, her bird like nature comming to the fore.

"Hello Toothiana, I come with a message from the Moon."

"T-Th-The Moon?"

Underneath his hood, where she could not see him Jack was smiling.

"Yes, a new Guardian is needed. You have the right centre. You have been chosen to guard Memory."

"What!?" The girls shriek echoed in the empty space of the courtyard.

Jack was desperately trying not to laugh. It would not do to laugh in front of her, not yet.

"B-But I'm nothing special! I shouldn't be a Guardian."

"You are very special, Toothiana, or have you not noticed the changes in yourself?"

The girls hand flew to her hair, the blue and green iridescent plumage showing through.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is just plain depressing, if i may say so my self.**

#6

Jack looked out over the grey endless sea. The beach that he stood on was as monochromatic as the sky and the waves and the wind. everything was grey and it was bleak and he hoped.

He wasn't entirely sure how he had come to be there, he only hoped that the others would find him soon. So he waited on the wide, long, grey beach, staring out at the sea that had no horizon and waited.

His friends would come.

They had to come.

Days passed, there was no sun and there was no moon, only the slight changes in the quality of the bleak light.

Jack had wandered the beach, his powers were muted here. He could still use them, but they were weaker.

As the days became a week and then two, Jack became nervous, twitchy at the time it was taking for the others to find him.

Did they know where he was?

Were they having trouble getting to him? Maybe their powers were muted in this place too, maybe that was it.

Jack had searched the beach for anything that could tell him where he was, what had happened.

But there was nothing.

Only endless stretches of grey sand.

Jack decided that he had to help himself out of this one, maybe the others couldn't get in here, but all he had to do was find a way back...home.

He went inland, and found a darker place.

He gasped in revulsion at what he saw, those horrors that not even Pitch would take, milling about in the grey-black fields. The sky over them, had a redder tinge.

Each thing was a monster, black and red and grey, with too many eyes and either limbs to spare or too few.

No one could see him.

Of course Jack had tried to fly over them and avoid them, but his powers muted as they were failed. He fell to the grey bleak earth and through one of the monsters.

The pain of being walked through blossomed in his chest, at the very core of his being, he was left gasping for a few seconds before moving, dodging the things that could not see him.

It took a long time to reach the edge of the field.

Weeks even.

Jack's hope of finding a way out was slowly beginning to fade.

* * *

He had given up on the others a long time ago.

He had tried as hard as he could to remember them, giving himself something to fight towards.

But even those memories were fading.

He had almost stopped fighting.

Jack had lost track of time. He was alone again, abandoned, ignored.

But this time it was for much longer.

Centuries had passed.

Jack had long since learnt to use his powers in their muted state, he couldn't even remember how they used to be... he wasn't sure he wanted to remember.

Traveling this grey landscape was...odd, and terrifying.

The further inland he went, the darker it got, the redder the sky became and the more violent the monsters. Walkers. The name suited them. These ones could sense him if not see him, he had stopped talking decades ago because it called them to him.

Jack travelled. It was all he could do, he knew he had to go inland. After fifty years of searching he had made his way back to the beach. It was there that the last of his hope had died.

It had been so long since he had spoken. So long since he had seen anything except the fields of fiends.

But then he saw it.

Jack felt something in his heart that he had not felt for centuries. Hope? Wonder? Maybe he was dreaming? Or was it just an echo of a memory?

He didn't know, nor did he care. The building was huge, filling up and extending into the far distance where no horizon existed.

Floating to the ground, Jack looked up at the huge doors.

He was curious, something that he had not lost in the centuries that had passed. He had tried to make fun with the Walkers, but that had proven to be a bad idea. His centre was still strong though he could not remember what it was.

Approaching cautiously, Jack prodded the doors with his staff, fern-frost immediately adding to the decor.

They swung open at the first touch.

More curious than ever at this change in the terrifying monotonous landscape, Jack entered the building.

And he remembered.

He sagged under the weight of the memory, collapsing to the floor, gasping for breath.

Tears had fallen, without him knowing it. How could he have forgotten. Tooth, North, Bunny...Sandy.

How could he have forgotten them?

"So you remember then."

The voice was soft and gentle, but came from no clear direction. It was unlike any voice that Jack had ever heard.

"Do you wish to return?" A figure stepped out from the shadows by the door. He was old and lean, but strong.

"Yes." Jack's voice cracked and splintered like ice from disuse.

The strange man nodded.

"What is this place?" He had been here for so long, he had been here for centuries, he had been sent mad by the things in this place and been given back his sanity. Now he wanted answers.

"The answers you seek are in the library. I cannot help you find them, except to show you the entrance." The man was walking away now, gesturing for Jack to follow.

"Library?"

"The Library at the centre of Time," the man replied, "you will find your answers in there, but it will take time."

They had by this time reached the end of what was apparently just the entry hall to find another set of doors, more intricately carved than the first.

Jack looked up to them, wonder and awe at the craftsmanship that had gone into their construction covering his features.

"May I offer some advice?"

"Sure."

"I will give you a choice as to what that advice will be about."

Jack looked back down at the man before him, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Okay."

"Well, advice on how to remember what happened or how to break what happened?"

Jack looked at the man like he had grown an extra head, which recalling some of the things he had seen over the past...5 centuries, wouldn't have been as surprising.

Frowning Jack thought, if he didn't know what had happened to bring him here, then how could he break it. But then did he really need to remember?

As curious as he was, how desperately he wanted to know what had happened to bring him to this hellish place Jack knew that he needed to get out.

"How to break what happened."

The man smiled, like he had successfully passed some test.

"Read every book."

Jack's jaw dropped.

What had happened to breaking what happened?

"I said I would give you advice to find out how to break what happened. Read every book."

With that he turned on his heel and left Jack by the ornate doors to the library.

Well it was more than he had to begin with.

Taking a deep breath Jack pushed open the doors.

* * *

He had taken the man's advice, though he had been tempted not to upon seeing the endless halls of bookcases each stuffed to bursting point with texts.

He had been here, reading in the strange light that came from the ceiling, for more than 1000 years. He had almost forgotten again. But not quite enough for him to give up.

He was barely past the quarter mark.

Every book was fascinating, drawing him in. Even now, with hundreds of books read, he could remember the first word for word.

Sometimes there were books on spells and power funneling that Jack, back and neck aching would practise from. He practised everything until he had it perfect.

He had found a few things that would be useful to get out, but not enough. He had found out where he was and, the most likely cause for him being here.

He was at the Library. THE Library at the centre of Time. Somehow he had been misplaced out of his time and put here. So for the other Guardians, barely vague shadows in his memory but shadows he treasured all the same, had probably only been missing him a few hours.

He was here because of a TimePiece. Pitch most likely had used it on him. To get him away, send him mad, while he dealt a blow to the other guardians.

Jack, after discovering this, became angry and as the years and centuries passed and he slowly made his way through the library practising and learning that anger grew.

* * *

It had been far too long.

Jack couldn't even see a shadow of what he had once been, couldn't remember what the other Guardians looked like, only that they had been his friends.

He had been in the library for far too long. He had lost count of his age somewhere between the quarter mark and halfway point in the library. He remembered the madness and depression that had taken him outside but now he had to return there. He had to go home.

He had finished the final book sometime ago and Jack was making his way back through the library occasionally pulling out a favourite book and skimming over the lines. Each word still imprinted in his memory.

The man who had shown him to the door was waiting for him when he came out.

"Did you find what you needed?"

"Yes." Jack's voice while it had once been like splintering ice after only centuries on disuse, was as clear as it had once been. The Library and what he had found there had changed him.

"You are leaving then."

It hadn't been a question. Jack glanced at the man before walking towards the door, out into the dull red-grey light that was hell.

"Goodbye."

With that final farewell to the Librarian, Jack took to the sky. His previous weakness had been compensated by the strength given to him by years and wisdom and knowledge.

He passed over the beach, and went out over the sea. He kept on going, and eventually he would find the light brightening, and sounds returning and colours appearing...he was almost home.

* * *

Pitch had almost danced for joy when he had stumbled across the TimePiece. Of course being the Boogeyman he hadn't, but it had been tempting.

It wasn't large enough to trap all of the Guardian's in the Timeless Void, only one.

But he knew which one.

Trapping Frost had been painfully easy, the boy hadn't even known he was there. Before he was plunged into the endless grey of time.

The other Guardians had been trying to find him for weeks. Jack had vanished. Poof into thin air.

North was having conniptions, Tooth was hyperventilating into a paper bag, Bunny had began to tear his own fur out and Sandy well... Sandy had a slow scowl forming on his face from the moment that Pitch had begun to taunt them.

It was never safe to make Sandy really angry.

Luckily for Pitch the Guardians were easy enough to take on without the pest called Frost. Even Sandy had been trapped and chained eventually.

Pitch since then had been taunting them, feeding off their fear for the Winter Spirit, with stories of how Jack was outside of time, and most probably sent mad by now.

It was two weeks in this torture that the Guardians tried to free themselves. Pitch had grown in the 300 years since their last battle, since Jack had joined them, since he had become a part of their family.

They could all see the TimePiece that kept Jack outside of time.

Pitch had been flaunting it ever since Sandy had been the last to fall.

It started glowing on the first day of their third week as prisoners. Tied and bound and kept in the cages hanging from the ceiling the Guardians could all see it.

Pitch it seemed was not mentally stable about the whole thing, going into a panic attack. He raged at the object ordering it to hold Frost in.

Bunny's ears pricked and hope bloomed again.

It took three hours for the light to grow, until it was blinding everyone in the cavern. Then it went out, suddenly and without any warning.

Pitch began to laugh.

Which was cut off very quickly when the temperature plummeted.

Jack was standing there.

But it was not the Jack that they had known. This Jack was older and far more terrifying.

With a glance around him Jack took in his surroundings, before turning his attention to Pitch.

The other Guardians were glad that his hood was up and they could not see the look that made the Nightmare King scream in terror.

With a single tap of his staff Jack stopped him and tore the shadows from his soul.

It was only when the once King of Fear was reduced to an unconcious man that Jack turned his attention to the cages.

"Jack" Norths loud voice shattered to cold silence.

Pulling back his hood, Jack allowed himself to smile. He could see them now, he could remember them, his family.

Jumping up to the cages he opened each one and carefully released the occupants.

Sandy was the only one who seemed brave enough to ask Jack how old he was.

The looks of guilt that washed over the faces of the others only frozen when Jack answered Sandy's floating images.

"I lost track after 70."

"Oh, but that was not long at all!" Tooth exclaimed, joy for one second filling her eyes.

Before Jack corrected her. "It depends what unit of Time you're using." It was a mild comment but it caught everyone's attention. Tooth stopped her happy fluttering.

"And wha' unit are you usin' mate." Bunny asked gently, afraid of the answer.

"Millenia."

In one word Jack mad Tooth collapse into his shoulder sobbing. North stumbled back, away from the ancient spirit who looked so young. Bunny looked like he was going to be sick.

Sandy came forward again, with his dream-sand flashing a sequence of statements and questions to Jack, too fast for anyone else to follow.

"I was sent mad, after the first 5 centuries or so." Jack replied to the questions. "But then I found the library and I remembered."

This time it was Sandy that stepped back.

"Jack..." North looked at the Spirit in only what could be described as awe. "You found the Library at the centre of Time?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?" North was shocked, his teachers had told him of such a mythical place that not even belief alone could get you there. It took desperation, and something far greater.

"I read." Jack said simply, the others looked at him expectantly.

Glancing back down at the man who had once been called Pitch Black, Jack sighed slightly.

"Look can we go somewhere else, I'll explain as best I can."

"Of course, may take a while. Pitch destroyed sleigh." North growled forlornly.

"I can get us to the Pole." Jack was certain of this new transport and with a swirl of Diamond dust in the air, the Guardians were gone.

Only to arrive in another swirl of Diamond Dust and a blast of cold air in the globe room at the North Pole.

The other guardians stumbled back from him, shocked both by the cold and the abrupt nature of the shift.

The yetis were having a similar reaction.

When all was calmed down, and Bunny was warmed up by the fire and they all had comfy seats and drinks. Jack told his story.

The others could only listen.


End file.
